La ultima despedida
by behindthemind15bp
Summary: La tristeza es inevitable en la vida, en especial cuando ves que los que amaste ya se fueron. Ese es una de las cosas que Twilight ha aprendido a través de los años siendo princesa, ahora se ha quedado sola, así que decide hacer un pequeño análisis de lo que vivió con quienes la acompañaron y... despedirse por última vez.


Ella se encontraba ahí, sentada, viendo aquella lapida, una tristeza abatía su mente pero una pregunta la corroía mas que nada; ¿realmente le estaba gustando eso?, vio a todos sus seres queridos irse, sus padres, su hermano, sus amigas, y ahora su asistente número uno que la acompaño desde su infancia. Ya todos se habían ido de este mundo y se suponía que debían estar en un lugar mejor ¿no? Pero, si tan solo todo aquello que se le denominaba "otra vida" era solo un invento. Una triste y amarga excusa que algunos inventaron y todos usamos para evitar nuestro inminente final. Eso no lo sabía, y no lo averiguaría en mucho tiempo.

Recordaba todo lo que había hecho con él, desde los momentos de felicidad hasta las peleas y demás. Ahora todas esas escenas atravesaban su mente inundándola de melancolía. Una triste, amarga y duradera melancolía.

Todo lo que paso en vida con las personas ahí enterradas, golpeo con ira y frustración aquel triste y gris suelo. Lagrimas inundaron aquel suelo, primero como un leve sollozo, luego como un abundante y prolongado llanto, no lo podía aguantar más, tenía que decirlo.

-¿Por qué Spike, porque me has dejado sola?, todas se fueron, ¡TODAS! ¿Enserio tenía que quedar solo yo? ¿Por qué me han abandonado? , ¿No que nunca nos se pararíamos?, ¿que nunca nos dejaríamos?, tú me animaste mi Spike, hasta en tus últimos momentos en esta vida dijiste que siempre serias mi asistente número uno, que siempre me estarías esperando junto a las chicas cuando llegase mi momento, ya que sabias que estaba cercano el tuyo. Lo has prometido y lo creo. Espero que así sea. Las quiero y extraño chicas, a también Spikie, dijo más calmada, reflejando una sonrisa aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se levanto lentamente y miro a las lapidas que estaban cerca de la de Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Flutter Shy, Pinkie Y Rarity. Se habían ido en ese orden, casi parecían que lo habían planeado, tuvieron muertes naturales, sin mucho dolor, se sumergieron en un sueño y no despertaron, pero Twilight sabía que habían disfrutado sus vidas plenamente. Cada tumba tenía su propio epitafio y sus Cutiemarks plasmadas, todas estaban en un lugar muy tranquilo y espacioso, nadie sonsacaba ni osaba perturbar la paz en la que ahora reposaban los cuerpos de las ex –portadoras de la armonía. Vivieron bastante tiempo; cuando murieron cada vez sentía que más tristeza inundaba su corazón, pero entre todas se apoyaban, hasta que murió Rarity. En ese tiempo ella sintió que su corazón iba a romperse, su tristeza era enorme…. pero al ver en el estado que se puso Spike después de eso, olvido dicha tristeza tan solo para reconciliarlo, él siempre la había amado, y un día Rarity lo acepto, se casaron y vivieron felices, también Sweetie Bell se encontraba destrozada. Todos se conciliaron mutuamente, especialmente Twilight, ella intento calmarlos un poco, ella fue quien más gurdo su dolor_. Se hizo ver fuerte ante los demás guardando lo que sentía, sin embargo este aún permaneció allí._

Cada momento que paso con todos sus seres queridos, tanto amigas como familia, seguía como un vivo recuerdo en su mente y corazón. Pero no por eso no sentía tristeza. Sería un insulto para ella que alguien dijera que no extrañaba a todos y todas quienes fallecieron.

El entierro de su asistente había sido ese mismo día en la mañana, con un cielo casi negro, fue una ceremonia pequeña, tan solo las princesas y Twilight, ningún otro poni, las princesas dijeron unas palabras sobre la vida de Spike y sus experiencias con él, fue algo muy simple, solo los conocidos que quedaban del dragón, la princesa de la amistad no hablo mucho, tan solo pidió que la dejaran sola al final. Ninguna de las otras princesas objeto, tan solo asintieron es silencio.

Y ella se quedo allí hasta la tarde, reflexionando todo, dijo algunas cosas personales sobre Spike y sus amigas, las extrañaba demasiado, todo lo bueno y lo malo, sentía tristeza al saber que probablemente estas ni Spike podrían oír aquellas palabras salientes desde su corazón, pero hacer esto aliviaba los pesares de su corazón.

Ella, al perder a sus seres queridos reflexiono una cosa acerca de la las princesas, ¿alguna vez tuvieron que pasar por este dolor?, ellas eran seres vivos, con corazón y que podían amar lo más probable es que si, pero si esas caras serias no eran más que una máscara para ocultar sus sentimientos, **¿Cuánto dolor tenían guardado realmente en sus corazones? **Ella no podía saber eso, tan solo lo imaginaba, había de ser terrible, ese era uno de los más altos precios de la semi-inmortalidad, ya que ellas no eran inmortales pero podían vivir siglos, _ver a todos irse mientras tú te quedas ahí, solo sintiendo dolor porque sabes que tu hora no llegara en mucho tiempo._ En ese lugar se desahogo lo más que pudo, ella no era la única que sentía el dolor de ver a sus seres queridos irse, muchos otros sintieron alguna vez ese dolor. Se marcho, pero no sin antes decirles a quienes ahí reposaban:

-Hasta luego chicas, Spike, y todos, las extraño, espero que nos veamos alguna vez más.

Quién sabe si la oirían, pero bajo aquel cielo gris en el que se levantaba la luna, una suave brisa se sintió y casi escucho como unas voces misteriosas le decían:

-Hasta luego amiga.


End file.
